


The Wait Is Over

by itsab



Series: Wait That Long [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: It's time for the wedding!
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Series: Wait That Long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Wait Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female reader, with female pronouns.

Long ago, before Carlisle had found others of his kind, he believed that he might have been damned to spend eternity alone. Destined to constantly hunt, run, and survive by himself.

He encountered the Volturi during his early travels, quickly discovering that not only were there hundreds of his kind, but a ‘monarchy’ too.

The Volturi coven’s ways differed from his own greatly. They revelled in the thrill of their hunt, as well as human blood, much like the other vampires that Carlisle had come across. Their ways vastly opposed Carlisle’s own morals, and his preferred animal-based diet. Thus, the blond vampire left Volterra after a few decades; his eagerness to learn, and his love for humanity easily forcing him out from behind the stone walls of the Volturi Castle.

Carlisle went on to live amongst the humans. The calm vampire quickly discovered that he had an amazing inner strength, never once divulging his thirst. Taking such a rare opportunity gifted to him; Carlisle went on to study, and later practice, as a doctor – he was always rather giving.

Practising medicine is how he met Edward Masen, the first of his ‘children’. The dying teen had been the first-person Carlisle changed, but he was certainly not the last. The following century was filled with adventures with the family he’d procured post-death.

Still, as his many of his ‘children’ found lovers, Carlisle often wondered if he’d do the same. Alice had Jasper, Rosalie had Emmett – their love was beautiful to be witness to, and it left Carlisle wanting the same.

Eventually, he stumbled upon Y/N.

Y/N was the most remarkable human (or vampire) he had ever met. The woman was a nurse, a healer, a lover, a fighter, a thinker… She was far more than Carlisle could ever have dreamt he could one day deserve. The entirety of his coven loved her – even the more stubborn, stuck-in-their-ways members adored their ‘father’s’ love.

The day he finally asked her to marry him, he had wept tearlessly (as only a vampire can).

He’d gotten down on one knee, late one night. Carlisle had shamelessly been carrying around the ring he’d picked out in his left pocket, safely stored in a small, vintage ring box – Alice had been the one to tell him to do so, telling him his proposal was often ‘spontaneous’. It had been a normal day, considering. He had simply looked to Y/N briefly, and then let himself think about how he would rather fight a newborn army than spend a second longer not knowing if Y/N would spent ever and a day with him.

Nurse Y/N Y/L spared barely a second before she said yes. Alice immediately began planning their wedding, though technically, she had commenced planning their nuptials six weeks prior to their engagement.

Forks was a rather dreary place year-round, and the coven would be outed by sunlight, so their wedding was organised to take place in the middle of October. Fall happened to be Y/N’s favourite season, and the brown hues of the once green trees were too beautiful to not be included in their wedding’s colour scheme. Carlisle’s father, Reverend Cullen, had been a man of the cloth, and an important part of Carlisle’s human-life. So, it was important to him that the wedding take place in a church. They easily picked the one on Main Street, as the outside of it was as beautiful as its inside. The reception was to be held at the Cullen residence, just a short commute away.

St. Anne’s, a rather quaint church, had been decked out by a sprightly Alice the morning of. The white pews were tastefully decorated with wide, brown ribbons. The end of every other pew held floral garlands, brown and white chrysanthemums spun around dark green foliage. The aisle was laden with a long white carpet, Alice’s snide attempt at hiding the rather hideous old blue one.

The vampire guests mingled with human ones easily, not that the human guests were aware of such a fact. All guests had arrived, not a single RSVP being turned down – people were far too interested in the Cullen’s, it seemed. Attending vampires had been warned to keep the Cullen’s identity secret, and had been informed that they were not to feed within a ten-mile radius of Forks – a precautionary method that many of the vampires simultaneously loathed, and respected.

The Alaskan coven, the only other ‘vegetarian’ coven known to the Cullens’, had arrived days prior. Alice had begged for their early arrival, as she claimed that she required Kate and Tanya’s help in the set-up of the reception. Peter and Charlotte, vampires from Jasper’s past that he still kept in touch with, arrived a day before the wedding – the two mates been man-handled into cleaner, more formal clothes by Alice, much to her husband’s amusement. Other vampires arrived, having heard of their old friends upcoming nuptials. Vampires that Carlisle hadn’t seen in centuries had turned up for the occasion. Even the Volturi had sent emissaries.

Many of the human guests were friends and co-workers of the pair. They looked to be in awe of the other guests, very much stunned by their striking beauty, and when the time came they needed prompting to take their seats. Any slow stragglers were given Rosalie’s famous death-stare until they were properly seated.

Shortly, the wedding march began.

Carlisle, already at the altar with his sons as his groomsmen, steadily looked to the double-doors of the entrance. Almost dancing into the room once the doors opened, came Alice. She was bridesmaid number two, the other being Y/N’s long-time friend. The two girls entered, quickly walked the aisle, then stood opposite the groomsmen.

If Carlisle had been a living, breathing creature… his heart might have stopped at his fiancée’s entry.

Y/N was ethereal. Astounding. Celestial.

She wasn’t on the arm of a family member, as she’d long ago lost them all. Instead, she walked herself down the aisle. Her painted hands were clutching tightly at her bouquet. She was very much attempting to not fall in front of the large crowd that had gathered. Assured that she wouldn’t be at risk of tripping, Y/N looked up, her eyes connecting easily with Carlisle’s. The adoration and longing in his gaze left her breathless.

As she approached the altar, one of her hands went out to reach for Carlisle’s. Nothing had felt righter than her hand in his.

The priest spoke. They talked long about the deep bond and commitment they were making, with the two lovers answering when appropriate to do so.

“I do.”

“I will.”

Then, when prompted, Carlisle gave his vows. “If I am to perish tomorrow, let it be in the sanctity of your embrace.” His words, similar in construct to a poem or a monologue from a play, left their audience in suspense. “If I were to go through life without you by my side… I would not be living. Having you as my lover, as my friend, and as my companion, ensures that I will never feel alone, nor lonesome, again. I am excited, thrilled, to spend an eternity with your smile, with your laugh.” A ring had already been slid onto Y/N’s finger, yet Carlisle did not recede his hand. “Knowing you, has been the greatest gift I have ever received. I love you, Y/N.”

Several members of the congregation dabbed away tears that had gathered.

Y/N, also teary-eyed, took the ring held out to her. “Carlisle,” She breathed, before shakily taking his hand in her own, “Once again, you have managed to out-do me.” A patchy laugh came from the audience. “I used to think you over-rated,” Another laugh emerged, with a particularly loud chortle from Emmett, just behind Carlisle. “I felt like I already knew you, when we met. I’d heard so much about you…” Y/N quickly blinked away tears that had begun to form again, “I wish I hadn’t been so stubborn. Working with you, loving you… knowing you… You complete me in ways I didn’t know were possible.” Smiling softly, she paused to slide on Carlisle’s ring, then looked back up to gaze lovingly at his face. “I love you more than I can possible verbalise… I guess I’ll just spend forever, trying to find a way to tell you exactly how much I love you.”

To a vampire, time passed by slowly, always. Yet, in this moment, Carlisle felt like every second was at least a minute long… Eventually, their priest announced what he’d been waiting for, “You may kiss-” Carlisle didn’t bother listening to the rest of the sentence. Instead, he pulled Y/N into his arms, dipped her low, then planted his lips onto hers desperately. Their lips slotted together seamlessly, this particular dance one their lips had danced dozens of times before.

A wolf-whistle pulled them apart. Y/N was breathing heavily, quite flustered. Carlisle was beaming.

The newly-weds marched arm-in-arm out of the church, grinning and smiling despite the fact it had begun to drizzle. Carlisle’s sleek Mercedes, which had been adorned with matching ribbon, was parked out front. The drive to the Cullen residence was full of the two lover’s giggles, and their murmurs of admiration.

Secretly, both of them counted down the hours until they could leave for their honeymoon (with Carlisle counting the minutes and seconds, as well). Y/N had no idea where they would be going, but she’d booked three weeks off of work for it, so it had to be far from Forks.

Carlisle assured her, “You’ll love it.” What person wouldn’t want an island, and home, completely secluded from the rest of the world – their own perfect, quiet spot? Though, to Carlisle; where they celebrated didn’t matter, rather it was the fact they celebrated at all that truly thrilled him. His long wait was over… Carlisle Cullen was married to his mate.

The only thing going amiss, was the fact that she was very much still a human. But, Carlisle mused as he pulled into his home’s large garage, that was a problem for another day.


End file.
